Painful Revelations
by Yaegashi Yoshiki
Summary: A gift fic for Energy. After a horrible night at home, Takeru flees his mothers apartment. The next day Koushirou finds him, however Koushirou must face a secret he hid for most of his life. Koukeru


A/N: This is a gift fic for Energy, for helping me during a time of great depression. I felt that this would be the best way to thank him for being there when I needed him.  
  
The wind whipped harshly at the Takaishi apartment's windows. Takeru shivered softly as he snuggled deeper into the blankets he had piled onto the couch. He hated it when his mother left for news conventions. He always felt a strange pang of fear when he was truly alone. He had tried to phone Yamato, hoping he could spend the week with him, but to no avail. No one had been at the Ishida apartment, or if they where their they were not answering their phone. Takeru attempted to flatten himself into the couch as he nestled further into his fluffy blankets.  
  
Takeru sighed softly as he felt his body relax. It was good to have the week off from school, even if he did have to spend it relatively alone. He began to slowly doze off as the comfortable warmth combined with his own exhaustion finally caught up with him. Blue eyes slowly closed as the young boy began to breath slowly.  
  
As Takeru dozed he failed to hear the rather loud footsteps that approached his apartment door. He buried his head deeper into his cocoon of blankets as a loud thud came from the door. Takeru failed to register the rhythmic pounding on the door, as it slowly began to warp inwards. He did however shoot awake as the door came crashing inwards, landing with a horrible sounding thud.  
  
Takeru whipped around the couch, peering over it trying to find the source of said noise. His eyes widened as he took in the shape that was outlined by the hallway's light. Takeru recognized the man, even in this low light. His O-Tou-san seemed to be reeling as he stalked inside the house. Takeru immediately scrunched himself back down into the couch, frightened of being caught by his O-Tou-san. He hadn't seen him like this sense the last time he had been drinking, and as the elder man passed by the couch Takeru was hiding in, Takeru could smell the alcohol on his O-Tou-san's clothes.  
  
As Takeru looked on in terror, his O-Tou-san began bellowing loudly, "Natsuko! Where the hell are you?" Hiraoki lashed out with his right hand, knocking a rather large lamp off its place. Takeru began to shiver uncontrollably as he saw the odd look in his O-Tou-san's eyes. Hiraoki began to stalk around the apartment, swaying with every fourth or fifth step. He finally managed to stumble back into the living room, and caught sight of his youngest son.  
  
Takeru bolted the second his O-Tou-san laid eyes on him. He knew his O-Tou- san wasn't in control at the moment, and was terrified of exactly what the older man might do. As he tried to run from the apartment his O-Tou-san quickly caught his shoulder and yanked the young boy back into the apartment. Takeru whimpered in pain as his O-Tou-san's nails dug into his shoulder. He was roughly turned and he looked up, trying to judge just what his O-Tou-san would do. He felt a sudden sting in his right cheek as his O-Tou-san's hand connected with him. His eyes began to widen as Takeru finally realized just what was happening.  
  
The next few minutes began to become a blur for Takeru as his O-Tou-san's fists rained down upon him. For the first few moments, Takeru attempted to struggle and fight back, but each attempt at escaping was repaid by swift blows. As Hiraoki continued to pummel the small boy, a sickening crack was heard in the small room. Takeru screamed in pain, as he felt bone breaking in his left arm. Whimpering softly Takeru looked into his O-Tou-san's face, hoping to find compassion or sorrow. Instead, he only found a sickening smile.  
  
After what seemed like hours of pain, Hiraoki finally released the small boy from his grasp, and stepping over the injured boy, left the apartment. Takeru stared at the floor for a few minutes before realizing that as long as he stayed in his apartment, his O-Tou-san could always return. He managed to lift his now aching body of the floor, and began to walk slowly away.  
  
Takeru's first thought was to go to either Iori, or Miyako since they were the closest friends. However he suddenly realized that if he did go to any of his friends he would only be faced with difficult questions... questions that Takeru couldn't answer at this time. He managed to make it into the elevator and thanked whatever god was above that his O-Tou-san had already left.  
  
As the elevator slowly made its way down through the apartment house, Takeru began to formulate a plan. He knew he could hide out at the park at least till sunrise. Then once the day had started he would try to find Yamato in one of his O-Nii-Chan's many hangouts. Takeru sighed softly as the elevator landed at the ground floor. After checking the lobby for both his O-Tou-san and any friends that might have been there, Takeru rushed out of the building and into the cold night. Within a few moments the young boy wished he had at least grabbed a coat before rushing out.  
  
After nearly a half hour of running, Takeru finally found himself in the small park that was in between his apartment complex and the Yagami's apartment. He looked around quickly, trying to find some kind of shelter he could use for the night. Finally, his eyes caught sight of a small children's play area that hade a long tube like structure. Shuddering against the cold, Takeru slowly climbed into the metal tube, wriggling his way to the middle of the object. Hugging himself for warmth, Takeru slowly allowed himself to drift off into a troubled sleep.  
  
---------(Eleven o' clock the next mourning)---------  
  
Izumi, Koushirou walked slowly towards the Takaishi apartment. Over the last few hours Koushirou had been desperately trying to get a hold of Takeru and after his seventh attempt at calling the younger boy had failed, Koushirou decided to take matters into his own hands. Normally, Koushirou wouldn't had been worried about Takeru at all... however after an odd phone call from Yamato this morning the young teen's mind had begun to worry. He was unsure what he was so worried about; just that he had a horrible suspicion that something had happened to Takeru.  
  
As Koushirou approached Takeru's apartment his heart began to sink lower and lower. The first thing that caught his eye was the fact that the door was laying off its hinges, obviously having been smashed into. Koushirou kneeled quickly, surveying the damage to the door. It had been hit several times, so that the wood had begun to splinter and crack around the center. "Whoever did this will have a huge bruise," Koushirou mumbled out load as he continued to scan the door. After checking the apartment over thoroughly, Koushirou came to a frightening fact. Takeru wasn't here and there was obviously a major struggle.  
  
---------(Fifteen minute later)---------  
  
Koushirou had been searching desperately all over the surrounding area. Finally he came to the park near Takeru's apartment building. He scanned the area with dull eyes as he began to give up the little hope he still had. He sighed sharply, as he began to make his way through the abandoned park. It was still far too warm outside for any sane person to be outside and Koushirou was about ready to go home and try calling the other Digidestined. Just for once in my life, I would like to be the one to finish something. I'm always the one that thinks up the plans, never the person that actually implements it. It's even worse though that this had to happen to Takeru. Maybe he's dead somewhere... maybe he died before I could tell him... Koushirou's mind suddenly flashed back to four years earlier, and the first adventure through the Digital world.  
  
---------(4 years prior, Digital world)----------  
  
Koushirou walked through the damp sewer with the younger Takeru by his side. Ever since he had managed to get Tentomon to digivolved to Kabuterimon, Takeru had been asking him numerous questions, while looking up at the slightly older boy with wonder. This made Koushirou smile softly as he thought back to the first time the two boys had met. Since that first day in the Digital world, Koushirou had begun to see the smaller boy in a new light. Koushirou enjoyed the younger child's company when compared to that of Taichi or Yamato and eventually, Koushirou even began thinking about what it would be like to hold Takeru. By the time they had reached the factory they where currently traversing through, his slight crush had nearly turned into a full-blown obsession.  
  
---------(Present time)----------  
  
Koushirou sighed bitterly. He had never been able to bring himself to admit his love for Takeru. It wasn't as if he had never had the opportunity, or even that he was afraid of rejection. It was just that every time he had been near Takeru... the others had been there too. Personally, he did not want to tell Takeru how he felt in front of the others... especially not Yamato! Koushirou was deathly afraid of what Yamato might think of his crush. Koushirou began to fight the tears that started to come to his eyes as he slides down to the ground. He allowed his back to fall against a metal tube behind him, as he finally allowed the sobs he had been keeping inside break through.  
  
Takeru woke up slowly groaning softly in pain. His entire body ached as he tried to move his way out of the tunnel he had crawled into. He gave a soft yelp of pain when he tried to move his left arm. As the sound reverberated around the metal tube, a certain red headed teen outside snapped his head up. That's was Takeru! I'm sure that's him... but where... Koushirou shot upright, scanning the area for any place that the sound might have come from. Finally, he looked down at the object that he had been leaning against. Koushirou suddenly remembered numerous times in his childhood in which he had managed to crawl into the very tube he had been leaning against, and also suddenly remembered the odd aura of comfort the tube had radiated.  
  
Not thinking of anything else but Takeru's safety, Koushirou dashed forward, and leapt into the tight tube. As he slid into the metal tube, he immediately saw the young Takeru. Their eyes met as Koushirou gave a slight gasp of shock. He had never seen the smaller boy in as bad an appearance as he did now. Tears burst forth from both boys, as Koushirou managed to slide himself in behind Takeru's body. He immediately wrapped the taller boy into a fierce hug as he tried to calm him. Koushirou rested his head in the joint of Takeru's neck, and slowly began to mumble into Takeru's ears. In a few moments, both boys began to relax, and Koushirou was finally able to pull the younger child out of the pipe and into the midday sun.  
  
Koushirou's eyes widened as he took in Takeru's appearance. Even without Jyou's extensive medical knowledge, he could see the numerous injuries along the younger boy's face and sides. Along with the bruises, Takeru's arm was also clearly broken, as a small piece of bone stuck out from the elbow. Koushirou walked forward slowly, trying to not let his fear and pain show. As he finally reached Takeru, he scoped the younger boy into his arms. Laying his head gently against Takeru's neck, Koushirou slowly began to speak. "It's okay Takeru-kun. You don't have to be scared. Whoever did this to you will get what's coming to them eventually. A. and.. I'm here to keep y,you safe ne? I won't let you g,go. I...I really need to tell you something Take-kun... I'm sorry if this hurts you in any way but... I care about you. I mean I care a lot about you. I...I... well, ever since we went through the Digital world together... I haven't really been able to get you out of my head. I just kept thinking about how cute you where... or how good you made me feel when we were together. I.. I... Love you Takahashi- kun, " As Koushirou finished talking he finally broke down and began to sob bitterly.  
  
Takeru stood dumbfounded as Koushirou continued to cry. Finally, after a few minutes had elapsed, Koushirou stood and faced Takeru. He looked into Takeru's clouded eyes, and felt a sharp pain as he realized that Takeru didn't return the feelings he had for him. Even if he doesn't want me in the way I desire him... He still needs my help. Koushirou moved forward and wrapped a tentative hand around Takeru's shoulders. He began to slowly lead the younger boy towards the Izumi's apartment.  
  
---------(Twenty minutes later)---------  
  
Izumi, Mara rushed around the apartment, trying to find anything that she could use to help Takeru. She was still extremely confused as to what exactly had happened to the younger boy... or where her own son had disappeared to, but she was determined to help Takeru through this rough patch. As she whirled around the room, she noticed that Koushirou's shoes where missing from their usual perch by the door.  
  
---------(Ishida apartment)---------  
  
Koushirou stalked around Yamato's room, nearly ready to kill the elder teen. Yamato had managed to curl himself into a small ball nearly the second that Koushirou had explained exactly what Yamato's O-Tou-san had done. Yagami, Taichi sat near by, intently listening to Koushirou's rants. He had been just as shocked as Yamato had been, when Koushirou had called him over. "The best thing we can do now is go to the police. We can't let San-san get away with hurting Takeru like this." Koushirou ranted as he continued to pace the room.  
  
The two elder teens looked at each other, as they realized that Koushirou was right. " B,but Koushirou-kun... what will w,we do about T, Take-kun, " Yamato asked wearily. Koushirou turned to him slowly and smiled gently at his older friend. " Don't worry... I already asked O-Kaa-san if he could stay with us and she said it wouldn't be a problem. He'll be just fine."  
  
---------(Five days later)---------  
  
Takeru lay quietly thinking as he stared up at the Izumi's ceiling. He only had one more day at their apartment before his O-Kaa-san would be coming home. After his O-Tou-san's arrest, his O-Kaa-san had finally agreed to take care of both him and Yamato, so he would finally be back with his O- Nii-san. This made him immensely happy, however there was still a sad part about his leaving. Slowly Takeru rolled onto his side to stare below him at the sleeping form of Koushirou.  
  
Over the last few days Takeru had been trying to puzzle through exactly what Koushirou had come to mean to him. It was true that during his youth, Takeru had a huge crush on the older boy, but he was unsure whether or not he "loved" Koushirou. Takeru sighed softly as he remembered how many times Koushirou had managed to save his life. He even managed to get O-Tou-san back for hurting me. I don't really know why he has been so nice to me lately though... I kind of broke his heart when I didn't answer him about loving him... I guess I really do need to make my mind up about that.   
  
Takeru fell silent as his brain began to run through everything that had happened recently. He watched Koushirou from his vantage point and suddenly noticed that Koushirou had begun to cry softly. His heart began to twist as Takeru thought about how much he had hurt his friend. As he began to move, he finally made up his mind.  
  
Koushirou stiffened softly as he felt a sudden lifting motion. Struggling to wake up, he found his eyes being captured by a pair of deep cyan eyes. His breath caught quickly as he shivered in Takeru's arms. Slowly Takeru carried his friend over to the bed, and settled him down on the far side, near the wall. As Koushirou began to protest, Takeru quickly snuggled in against Koushirou's body. Koushirou froze as he felt Takeru's body press against his own. Very softly, Takeru began to speak. "I'm not sure why I didn't say anything when you told me Koushirou. I can't believe how selfish I've been. I should have at least told you that I did have some feelings for you. I wasn't really sure whether or not it was 'love' though, " Pausing Takeru crept closer to his older friend. "I just want you to know that I finally made up my mind. I... I... I love you Koushirou,"  
  
As Takeru spoke the last few words, he closed the small distance between them, and sealed his words with a tender kiss. Koushirou froze dead as he felt the emotions that he had held back so long, finally returned by his love. After a few hesitant moments, he began to kiss Takeru back with a determined passion. 


End file.
